A Crimson Night
by ShyFantastical
Summary: <html><head></head>Outcasted at school. Crimson Night turnes into a sarcastic loner. One day a witch gives her magic powder that'll grant her one wish. Seeing it as a joke, Crimson uses it to bring her favorite Naruto character to life. Will this loner be lonely no more?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Yet another story from me. Since people think I am only capable of creating Mary Sues, I decided to create a character directly after me and my life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_Crimson's point of view_

I opened my eyes to the loud ringing of my alarm clock, I sat up, turned it off and yawned. After a shower I put on a pair of baggy black cargo pants, a fitted black shirt with read "I have anti-stupid syndrome" and by black and hot pink Chuck Taylors. I then straightened my long jet black hair then paused to glance at the fresh fire red color I dyed my long uneven fringe that covered my eyes completely.

With a smirk, I walked downstairs at met my mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jeez, Crimson will you dress more like a lady for once." my mother said

My mother was desperately trying to mold me into a preppy young lady. But what did she expect from a girl named after the color of blood. That plus my usual sarcastic Emo-punk demeanor I was considered "weird" amongst my peers at Saint Peters. The high school for the rich and snooty. The only way to get in was either to pay intuition or a scholarship. I swear I'm like the only student there because of a scholarship, which makes another reason to bother the "weird" sarcastic kid.

"Sorry that isn't my style." I replied in my usual cold monotone.

A silence fell over us both. Then my mother said

"Well, I'll see you after school."

"Okay see ya." I replied

With a slight smirk, I kissed my mother good bye and left for school. It was a walked down the sidewalk, even though it was only six thirty it was already getting hot. I sighed starting to feel myself sweat a little. I walked around the corner and took the bus across town.

I walked around another corner and through a large twenty foot iron gate into a large courtyard filled with students. Some getting dropped off out of fancy sports cars and others from long black limos.

"This place is too fancy" I muttered to myself

Just then I spotted Adrian. A guy I have had a bit of a crush for awhile now. I also seen the tall, busty, blonde trying to make an entrance as she walked toward him.

Cornelia Hale. The most popular girl in the school, Her parents own an modeling agency so she's super rich, and she has been pursuing Adrian for almost three days now.

I glanced at him again, this time he caught my gaze and started to walk toward me.

Is he coming over here?" I thought getting slightly nervous but I managed to keep it concealed

"Well hello there, Crimson." he said coolly

"Hello" I replied masking my pure happiness with my usual coldness

"May I see your schedule?" he asked

"Sure" I replied feeling as if the word was caught in my throat

I handed him a small sheet on pink paper, my hand was slightly shaking as I handed it to him. He read down the list

"Looks like we have gym and chemistry together this semester" he said "I'll see you then"

Then he walked away, just like in all those silly chick flicks

"Who the heck do you think you are?" an angry voice yelled at me breaking me from my thoughts

Before me stood a 5'7, bottle blonde with a disgusted look on her face, Everyone in the court yard started watching if the weren't already.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" she snapped

"Umm Crimson Night" I replied smugly

Cornelia's eyes narrowed

"Stay away from him weirdo." she said "I don't want him catching your stupid fumes"

This best way to survive the psycho girl attack is to act as if she doesn't bother you.

"First of all he came over here" I replied looking up at her "Secondly, if he his catching stupid from anyone around here it would be you."

" Its okay" she said "because he won't want you compared to me"

"Sure" I replied "If he's interested in shallow, bottle blondes"

"I'm a natural blonde!" she yelled at me

It's funny how people think when they yell something it makes it more important.

"And that's why your roots are showing" I said calmly

Then I walked away, like those cool dudes from an explosion. The court yard was dead silent as I walked, everyone looked at me eyes wide with utter disbelief. They couldn't believe I had just dissed on their leader.

"That's the last straw!" I heard Cornelia yell from behind me "She is so dead!"

**Well that's it for now! Sasuke is going to be entering in chapter two so stay tuned for the craziness about to unfold.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey reader welcome back for chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Cornelia Hale point of view

I stood in the middle of a crowded court yard, with a shocked expression on my face.

"That weirdo thinks she can just talk to me anyway she wants!" I thought angrily

My adrenaline was pumping and my cheeks were dark with anger.

"Calm down Cornelia" Rachelle said as she walked up from behind me

I glared at the gorgeous green-eyed redhead then sighed.

"I'm going to make her pay" I said

Rachelle nodded as she flipped her curly locks.

"Maybe you should use Adrian to get back at the weird chick" she replied as she checked out a guy that walked past us. "Her body language clearly states she has a crush on the guy, how tense she gets under his gaze, he slight blushing. It's quite comical"

I raised an eyebrow at her then smirked

"Wow, that's so cruel….I love it" I said

"It'll cut her down emotionally. Which hurts way more than anything physical." Rachelle said an evil look crossed her face

I smiled at her, feeling just as mischievous.

"Good idea" I replied "I'll ask Adrian to do it now"

Rachelle and I walked across the courtyard turning heads as we walked. I loved the attention. Guys wanted us and girls wanted to be us. It was the way things should be.

Adrian sat at a picnic table with a few of his friends.

"Hey Adrian" I said as I sat on his lap. I instantly had the full attention of the table

He blushed lightly then replied breathlessly

"Hey"

"Baby could you do me a big favor" I asked sounding all cute.

"yea" he asked

"Could you try to kiss Crimson Knight, then break her heart?"

The boy next to him spat out his drink as I finished my sentence.

"Are you serious?" he asked a huge smile crossing his face "The weird goth girl?"

"Yes." I said "Please, Please do it."

"No" Adrian replied sharply

"I wouldn't do it if you gave me a million bucks" the orange haired kid chimed in.

"I'm not asking you" I said to him as my brown eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry I'm not going to do it" Adrian replied

The table went silent. Then I asked

"What if we go on a date afterwards?"

Adrian blushed again. I knew I was getting to him

"Please baby" I murmured against his ear. Then I kissed him on the lips.

"Fine" he replied as we separated

I smiled wickedly at him "Thanks"

Crimson point of view

After a long dreary day, I walked down the hall toward my locker

"Hey there beautiful" a smooth voice said

I felt myself blush no one had ever spoken to me like that before. I turned around to see Adrian. He smiled at me sending chills down my spine. Could this be true? Is the love of my life smiling at me? Is he finally noticing my worth compared to these other chicks?

Adrian lifted my chin so I could look him in the eyes. My heart started to race under his gaze

"I really like you, Crimson" he said his voice was only a whisper

I swear my heart had stopped. He leaned in to kiss me. The moment I had dreamed about since I was in the middle school, my first kiss was finally going to happen. In you're face mom someone does like tomboys!

Before our lips could meet loud laughing filled the once quiet hall. We both looked up the hall to see Cornelia and her lapdog, Rachelle walked down it.

**That's all for now! Sasuke will be here the next chapter for sure now! Sorry about the false alarm**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there readers! Welcome back for chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"How cute is this?" Cornelia asked in a sickly sweet voice

I didn't like the tone she was using; how it made the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I let my eyes narrow beneath my overly long bangs.

"What're you doing here?" I asked the slightest hint of nervousness coated my words

"Oh, are you getting nervous?" Rachelle asked with a smile that radiated haggishness

I said nothing. After all, what could be said to that?

"I'm just here to take what's rightfully mine" Cornelia said answering my question

Then she did one of the cruelest things that had ever been done to me in my life, she turned Adrian around and kissed him. Nice and long, letting their tongues get involved. The realization of what was happening made me sick.

The two of them separated. Their breathing was ragged.

"W-What's going on?" I asked trying my hardest not to believe the truth

"Isn't it obvious?" Rachelle asked grinning widely "I thought you were smart"

"I don't want you"

I felt my stomach turn at the realization of whose voice produced those words. I turned to Adrian his blue eyes stared into mine coldly

"What?" was the only word I could manage

"Jeez, you're making this hard" Cornelia said with a sigh "Adrian is mine. He doesn't want you nor will he ever"

I took in a sharp breath as if she has just hit me. I fought the tears the had started to blur my vision. I won't let them fall. never show weakness in front of the enemy.

"You're far too ugly for me anyway." Adrian said bluntly "Cornelia is a prime example of a perfect woman; Power and beauty."

"Whatever" I choked out "I hate all of you"

Then I turned and walked up the hall. Pain slowly drifting into me. I couldn't believe that the boy I had felt so much for just did that to me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I walked up the sidewalk toward the bus stop.

I sat on the bench next to a woman wearing a long black trench coat. Her shoulder length hair was dyed dark green and she wore black lipstick. I cried a little harder, this caught the woman's attention

"Are you okay?" she asked looking over at me

I almost had a heart attack seeing how stunning the woman looked with her yellow contacts and fair skin.

"Yea I'm okay." I replied

"People that are okay usually don't cry" the woman said

I smirked slightly, then told her about what had just happened. Her pretty face twisted up into a look of disgust

"They're all bastards." she said angrily

"I know." I whispered

"It'll be fine" the woman replied "I'm Valerie by the way"

"My name is Crimson." I replied

"That's a cool name" Valerie gushed "It fits you perfectly"

"Umm, thanks" I replied

Valerie looked up the busy street to see the bus coming down it.

"Before our paths separate, I must give you something." she said

She handed me a tiny dark red, velvet sack. It was tied at the top with a black ribbon and fit perfectly in the palm of my hand.

"What's this?" I asked eyeing the tiny sack

"Magic dust" Valerie replied nonchalantly "If you toss this into the air and make a wish it'll come true."

"Really?" I asked with a questionable look on my face

"Would I lie to you" she asked back with a breath taking smile

"I don't know" I replied

"Think of it as a gift of a lifetime" Valerie said "Everyone needs a break, and this is yours"

I nodded thinking this was a big lie. Valerie smiled then said

"Don't use it for anything stupid. I don't want to have to come back and fix it"

"Okay" I replied a little sarcastically

"Good luck" she said standing up "Call me if you need anything"

Valerie started to walk away

"I don't have your number!" I called after her

"Trust me. You'll know it when you need it!" she yelled back as she disappeared into a crowd of people

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled even though she was already out of sight

I stuck the velvet sack into my pocket and go on the bus. Upon arriving home I went up into my room. Stacks of books and papers sat neatly in every corner of the room. I sat in the middle of my dark red fuzzy skull shaped rug next to my cat sprinkles(my little cousin named the poor thing that)

I pulled out a Naruto book out of my backpack.

"God, I love manga" I said to myself

My favorite character by far, was Sasuke Uchiha. I considered myself as his undercover fan girl. I quickly finished the book, then laid back on the rug and watched the ceiling fan. My house was so boring. I really wanted to move back to my old town with my friends but I knew it would kill mom if she knew how much I hated it here. It wasn't our choice to move dad found awesome work here and mom was already stressed I figured the least I could do was act mature about the moving situation.

I rolled over on the rug and felt the sack digging into my thigh. I pulled it out of my pocket and just stared at it for a second. I smirked. I knew magic didn't exist.

This "magic powder" was a joke.

"Well if it's a joke how about I joke with it." I said to myself standing up

I thought it would be the most amazing thing if Sasuke Uchiha was real. What did I have to lose? It wouldn't happen anyway.

I opened the tiny sack and tossed the golden dust into the air. My room instantly filled with golden light.

"What do you know it even has special effects." I muttered

"I wish Sasuke Uchiha was a real person" I said as the golden dust fell to the ground

Just as I thought, nothing happened. I sighed then sat down and looked at the Naruto book across the room. The pages turned quickly by themselves.

"W-what the heck" I asked keeping my distance from the book.

Then the craziest thing happened; Sasuke rose up from the turning pages. Blinding light engulfed the bedroom as he stepped out of the book. Once the light subsided I got a good look at him.

Sasuke's spiky black hair had a blue tint and hung over his forehead, and his onyx eyes were simply gorgeous. He wore a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper which he wore down to mid chest, blue wrist warmers, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried his sword.

He was truly beautiful. His ivory skin glowed under the sunlight pouring in from the window. I let my eyes wander down his body and lock on to his abs which were cutting through the thin cotton of the shirt he was wearing.

"Where hell am I?" he asked

I knew why had had such crazed fan girls. His voice alone could make you melt like ice on hot pavement.

**That's the end for now! By the way this is Sasuke in Shippuden after he killed Itachi. Which accounts for the outfit and slightly differed hairstyle.**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks! Welcome back for chapter four of "A Crimson Night" thank you all so much for your support! Especially Echo Uchiha and AmineXloverXforever you chicks really flattered me and fuel me to keep writing. And also those anonymous reviewers you chicks and or dudes are really awesome also.**

**Enough of the chit-chat, lets get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"Well dude, you're in the real world." I started carefully unsure how to explain what happened.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as his eyes narrowed

"Crimson Night" I replied standing up from the floor.

I guess I stood up too quick because in one swift movement Sasuke unsheathed his sword and lunged pinning me against the wall. I cringed feeling the sword against my throat. Even though the moment was rather serious, and he could decide to decapitate me at any moment I blushed slightly at his closeness.

"How did I get here?" he asked sternly

I smirked. If he thought pinning me up and ordering me to tell him something was going to get him somewhere then he was sadly mistaken. Little to his knowledge I had taken advanced kick boxing for three years. I kneed Sasuke hard in the stomach.

He bent over and gasped for air. I quickly kicked him in the face. Sasuke fell to the floor but jumped up quickly. Then he started to make the hand signs for chidori. I watched him, curious if the jutsu would still work. As I expected nothing happened.

"What happened to my jutsu?" Sasuke asked

"Jeez this guy is amusing." I thought

"I said you're in the real world!" I yelled "We don't have jutsu out here!"

"I'm not stupid." he said harshly "And I'm not death, so there is no reason to yell."

I chuckled for some reason. I had to admit it was fun pissing the Uchiha off. And by laughing I knew I had further pissed him off. In an instant Sasuke ran across the room.

"Dang! he is fast!" I thought

Sasuke sweep kicked me and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"How did I get here?" he asked again sounding slightly irritated

"You can out of a comic book" I replied meeting his dark gaze "What?" he asked

"You came out of a comic book!" I said real slow so he'd get the point

"I'm not stupid!" he nearly yelled

"Well you aren't acting that way" I replied smartly "Now go sit down so I can tell you what exactly happened"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then plopped down on my bed with a sigh. I told him about the magic dust and the whole wishing thing.

"Let me see the comic book" Sasuke ordered as if my story didn't sound legit

I threw the book across the room at him, and it almost bopped him on the side of the head but he caught without even looking in my direction; like the ninja he was.

I frowned at him. After a moment of silence he looked up from the book

"So how do I get back?" he asked

"I don't know yet" I said "But in the meantime we need to find you a place to stay. I'm sure ma won't let you stay with me."

We walked downstairs. My living room looked some old people threw up on it, with it's cream colored furniture which was covered with teal strips that matched the curtains. A vase of tulips sat on the wooden coffee table in the middle of the room.

Just as my foot caressed the last stair of the staircase my mother walked into the front door. A shocked look crossed her face as she dropped the grocery bags she was holding.

"Ma, I can explain" I started

I had no idea how to explain the totally hot guy walking down the stairs behind me.

**Well that's all for now!**

**Please review and thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well peeps here is the next chapter of "A Crimson Night"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

I looked at my mother, who had a shocked look plastered on her face. And as quickly as she got shocked she smiled.

"You don't need to explain anything, Crimson. Just tell me if your handsome friend can stay for dinner" she said happily

Jeez ma, she never thinks anything is wrong. I bet if we shuffled down these stairs half dressed and sweaty then she would ask "do you guys want to go to the mall"

"Can you stay for dinner dude?" I asked turning to Sasuke

"You say that as if I have a choice." Sasuke replied

"Smart aleck" I hissed at him

"Sure ma he can stay" I added turning toward her

She smiled bigger. (as if that was possible)

"Okay! I'll get dinner started right away!" she said happily "By the way what's your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke replied from behind me

"That's such a charming name!" my mom replied with a wink

I frowned. I hope she wasn't going to hit on him too much. Then a perfect idea came to me.

"Hey ma, can Sasuke stay in the guestroom?" I asked

"What happened to his house?" she asked back from the kitchen

"Yea, that's a good question" Sasuke muttered at me

"His folks are out of town and he lost the key to his house in a storm drain. Now he has no where to go" I lied as I glared at Sasuke

My mother was silent for a moment then she replied

"Fine. But no funny business"

I smiled slightly "Thanks ma"

Then lead Sasuke back upstairs.

"Now that that's over with. We need to go shopping" I said to him

The raven haired boy raised a dark brow "For what"

"Clothes" I replied simply

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked a hint of offence in his voice

"They're a bit…distracting" I replied

"And yours aren't?" he asked back

I looked down at my outfit then said defensively

"It's stylish!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me.

"If he does that again I'm going to take him out" I thought as we walked up the hall into the guestroom.

The room was painted dark brown and the floor boards were white. There was a day bed under the window and a king sized against the wall.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue pants and a black shirt.

"Put this on" I said tossing the clothes on the bed

"Okay" he replied simply

I walked out of the room and went across the hall to my own room. I took the two hundred dollars from under my mattress that I had been saving the sighed

"Life is going to become very interesting" I thought

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke and I walked down the sidewalk toward the mall. As we walked I noticed how everyone seemed to be awestruck by Sasuke's presence. He was just that gorgeous. Even I was sneaking glances at him as we approached the mall.

We went to my favorite store "Individuality"

As we entered the store one of my favorite songs by Flyleaf was playing. I hummed the tune as I looked at a rack of clothes.

"What kind of clothes do you want" I asked

"My old ones" Sasuke replied smartly

This time I was the one rolling my eyes.

"Fine" I said "I'll pick for you."

I pushed him toward a dressing room and tossed him three pairs of skinny jeans; one black, one grey, and one dark blue. I also tossed him four shirts and three pairs of arm warmers.

"Go try them on." I ordered

"Yes mother" Sasuke replied sarcastically

He turned and walked into the dressing room, but didn't closed the door all the way behind himself. I felt my face turning red as I watched him though the small crack of the open door. Sasuke took off his shirt. His skin was so flawless and it looked creamy. His abs were very defined. I knew I was drooling. Then Sasuke looked over at me. Our eyes locked for a split second before I did the geekiest thing ever; I fainted.

When I came to, Sasuke stood over me wearing the dark blue skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt, and matching arm warmers.

"That's what you get for peeping" he said smugly

"I wasn't peeping!" I replied getting off the floor

"Really?" Sasuke asked "Then who were you looking at?"

"That guy over there" I replied calmly pointing in some random direction

Sasuke smirked "So you think that guy is good looking?"

"Yea" I replied confidently "It wasn't you so shut-up."

"Really?" a nasally voice asked " you think I'm good looking, Crimson?"

I turned around to see this nerdy kid named Earl, who lived next door to me. My eye twitched uncontrollably

"Yea Crimson, isn't he just sexy?" Sasuke asked sarcasm oozed from his words

I swallowed hard and glared at Sasuke who looked overly amused and smirked at me

"I've seen worst." I said carefully

Man, I'm such a good liar. And yes that is a very useful skill in my life.

"Well do you want to do out to dinner?" Earl asked sniffling

Sasuke stifled his laughter. I frowned at him.

"No Earl I can't…well I won't go to dinner with you" I replied

Earl smiled then said as he walked away

"Fine Crimson. You'll fall for me one day!"

"Sure after my funeral" I replied

"Careful. That might happen." Sasuke said

"Ewww" I replied catching on to what Sasuke was referring to "If he touches my corpse I'll come back to kill him myself!"

**That's the end for now! Please review! HEY PEEPS I HAVE AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE YOU GUYS NEED TO VOTE OR I'LL CRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey folks! Thank all of you guys for reading and a special thanks for any and everyone of subscribed to my story! You just don't understand how happy that makes me!**

**Lets start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

After Sasuke and I left the mall, we went over to St. Peter's to get him registered. It was almost six o'clock and the sun had begin to set painting the sky brilliant shades of orange and yellow. We walked across the court yard in silence, and Sasuke glanced at the cheerleaders who were practicing near the greenhouse on the other side of the yard. I prayed Cornelia and Rachelle didn't notice us. I would hate to lose my temper….actually I would love to lose my temper but if I got into anymore trouble around here I'd be put out of school.

I sighed. Blowing my bangs up a little on my forehead.

**Sasuke Point of view**

Crimson and I entered the large steel doors of the school building. I glanced over at the short girl. Her longs bangs covered her eyes completely. I had to admit I was rather curious what the top of her face looked like.

"Well hello there Crimson" a sickly sweet voice said "I didn't think you had the guts to show your face around here."

I turned around to see two girls walking down the hall; a blonde and a redhead.

"What do you want, Cornelia" Crimson asked coldly

Cornelia smiled. Then turned her attention to me.

"And who may you be?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" I replied

She traced her hand up my face.

"Well Sasuke why are you hanging out with a weirdo like Crimson?" she asked

Was I supposed to be phased by how she sexy she was _trying_ to be.

"Your very sexy" the redhead finally said

"We need to go to the principles office, Sasuke." Crimson said anger showed in her voice

"Okay" I replied

"Oh so you're going to school here." the redhead said "Then you'll have just have to contact me."

Then the redhead slipped a slip of paper into my hand then whispered in my ear.

"You should call me. I promise you won't forget it."

"Back off Rachelle!" Cornelia yelled at the girl

Rachelle smiled wickedly then turned and walked down the hall. Cornelia followed behind her.

"You better sanitize you ear…and your face." Crimson said as we walked in the other direction

"Why?" I asked

"Because you have skank germs on it." she replied calmly

I smirked the slightest bit

**Crimson point of view**

What the heck! I bring the guy into the school for five minutes and the hags are already all over him like they have never seen a boy before. I mean who cares prewritten copies of their phone numbers!

We walked into the principles office and sat in two chairs against the wall. Mr. Martin walked into the office. Upon seeing Sasuke he smiled a creepy smile

"My my what a handsome boy." he said

Sasuke kept his face completely blank despite the awkwardness threatening to unfold.

The principle sat behind hiss big wooden desk then asked

"What brings you here?"

"Umm, Sasuke here wants to register to go to school here." I said

"No problem" Mr. Martin replied still eyeing Sasuke

"okay then" I said hoping Mr. Martin wouldn't take Sasuke's innocence

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Mr. Martin said

"Does he need to fill out some papers?" I asked

"Nope" Mr. Martin said "Consider them done all he has to do is show up."

"Does he have to pay or take a test?" I asked

"Nope" Mr. Martin replied "It's all free"

I rolled my eyes

"If you need anything Sasuke _anything_ at all come see me." Mr. Martin said in an extremely creepy voice

Sasuke and I quickly shuffled out of his office. Is totally not fair how I took a huge test to get into this school and everyone else paid but since Sasuke is so good looking and because my principle is a creepy pervert he gets in for free.

"I'm defiantly not looking forward to school tomorrow." I thought

**That's all for now! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Awe you guys really flatter me! I thank all for you for scribing to my story and giving me the honor of being on your favorite authors list. I really makes me happy! Once again thanks, and if your reading this you are awesome!**

**Well here is the story!**

Crimson point of view

I opened my eyes to the bright rays of sunlight pouring through the black curtains. I squinted at the alarm clock to see that I was up ten minutes before the alarm was set to go off. With a yawn, I turned the alarm clock off then slipped into the hallway.

I walked up the hall singing "Lithium" by Evanescence I admired the soft plushy hall carpet. As I approached the bathroom I seen the most horrendous thing (Yes, it was worst than Cornelia's face)

A big hairy black spider was posted up in the middle of the hall blocking me from the bathroom. Upon seeing the thing; I screamed to the top of my lungs.

Sasuke point of view

I laid in bed. The covers pulled up to my neck. Barely awake yet barely asleep. To my displeasure, my half sleep was ruined by loud screaming coming from the hallway.

Out of pure curiosity and irritability; I got out of bed and opened the bedroom door to see Crimson standing in the hall wearing black pajama pants and a black tee-shirt producing the annoying noise.

"What the hell are you screaming for?" I asked as my eyes narrowed

"That!" she said in terror

She pointed at a spider on the floor blocking her path to the restroom.

"Are you serious" I asked blankly

I was completely annoyed at the fact she was screaming over a mere spider.

"Kill it!" she said turning to me

With a long sigh and an eye roll I went into Crimson's room and picked up a shoe then returned to the hall. Before I could kill the pest, Crimson yelled

"Not with my shoe!"

I gave her a long dark stare as I squished the spider.

"You couldn't do that" I asked with a glare

"It was huge!" she said defensively "It would've eaten me!"

Without another word. I shuffled into my room and closed the door behind myself.

After getting ready for school, Crimson and I walked down the sidewalk toward the bus stop. As we walked an unwanted voice filled the air,

I turned to see Rachelle running down the sidewalk toward me. I rolled my eyes at her outfit; which consisted of a pink miniskirt, a skimpy grey shirt, and black stilettos.

"How are you Sasuke?" she asked clinging to my arm like a magnet to metal.

"Fine, until you showed up" I said coldly as I pried her off of my arm then pushed her away

"But Sasuke" she pleaded poking out her lip trying to look cute.

I glared at her and she instantly dropped the charade. After giving Crimson a dirty look she turned and walked away, trying to shake her butt as she did so (did she really think that would turn me on?)

Crimson point of view

I couldn't hide the huge smile on my face seeing how Sasuke rejected Rachelle. I was kind of happy he was back to his old, cruel, un-people friendly self. Yesterday he was being rather pleasant but today he was back to normal…actually I think its kind of hot…wait did I just think that?

We sat down on the bus bench in complete silence. I stole a glance at the raven haired boy through my bangs. He did look good today in his black skinny jeans, black and whit graphic tee, matching stripped arm warmers and black Chuck Taylors.

"Is there something on my face?" Sasuke asked smugly as he met my gaze

"No smart ass" I replied trying to hide the blush that had slowly drifted into my cheeks.

**that's it for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks! The well anticipated chapter eight is finally here! Thank you all for reading! And lets get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Crimson's point of view

After Sasuke and I took the bus to school; we entered the crowded courtyard catching the attention of everyone as we walked. Quiet whispers filled the silence that had crept over the large courtyard.

I hated the stares people were giving me, full of envy and disgust. Eyes that were judging my every move. I kept my head down as usual staring at the dusty tips of my shoes.

Sasuke on the other hand, walked with his head up. His aura demanded attention and respect. I glanced over at him, whishing I had the same confidence. Real confidence not faked like my own. I let myself continue to stare at him as we walked. I couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous he was. Creamy ivory colored skin, blue-black hair and stunning onyx eyes. I feel myself falling for this raven haired ninja but why can't I allow myself to react?

Today I was going to be the one showing Sasuke to all his classes. Yes, I'm completely aware that he can just follow the room numbers to find his way around. But if I let him do that then I wouldn't get to miss fifteen minutes of every class today.

"Okay" I started as I read over Sasuke's schedule "We have gym and chemistry together."

Then I remembered we would also share those classes with Adrian. My stomach knotted up for some reason at the thought of having the two of them in the same room.

"Are you going to come to class or are you going to stand there looking dumbfounded?" Sasuke asked noticing that I had stopped walking

"I'm coming smart ass" I replied harshly as I jogged to catch up with him

We entered the gym and went our separate ways to the locker rooms. I entered the locker room which was already full of girls. I noticed as I approached my locker I was getting glares from everyone (WAY more than usual). I kept my mouth closed and my head down. No need to start a riot.

Sasuke's point of view

I strolled into the locker room instantly gaining the attention of everyone as I entered the room. I didn't care. I walked over to my locker and put in the combination.

"You must be this new Sasuke-guy everyone is talking about" I voice said

I slammed the locker door closed to see a six foot tall blonde with piercing hazel eyes.

"Yea" I said meeting his cold gaze

"I hear that you've been messing with my girlfriend, Cornelia!" he snapped

"Hn" I smirked at him

"Rip him apart, Adrian!" someone from behind me yelled

Adrian cracked his knuckles in an lame attempt to intimidate me.

"Stay away from Cornelia, pretty boy" he snarled "Or I'll just have to mess up that face of yours that you treasure so much"

"Sorry I don't like whores so you have nothing to worry about" I replied coolly

This made several of the others guys jaw drop. Adrian's face turned red.

"You think your funny don't you?" he asked stepping into my face

I looked up at him, smirking, daring him to hit me. My adrenaline started pumping at the thought of fighting him. I balled and un-balled my fist, ready at any second.

Adrian looked slightly taken back as I met his gaze, as if someone had never stood up to him before.

"Come on and hit me." I said my voice was only a whisper but everyone in the locker room heard me.

Crimson's point of view

I pulled my black gym shirt over my head to see Cornelia rush into the room

"Sasuke is fighting Adrian" she yelled a smile on her face

My heart stopped.

"Sasuke!" I whispered as I ran for the door.

**that's it for now! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! I thank all you guys for reading! But I need you guy's help. A friend of mine bet that I couldn't get 100 reviews in a week and a half. So I need everyone's help to do this. I know there are more than 100 of you guys out there. So please review! I want to rub it in my friends face!**

**Here is the story!**

_Crimson's point of view_

I ran out of the locker room and headed for the boy's locker room, just around the corner. By this time a bunch of girls had entered the room and joined the circle around the fight. I pushed past then to see Adrian and Sasuke staring each other down.

"Break it up guys" I said as I entered the circle

"Or what Crimson!" Adrian snarled turning his attention to me "You couldn't get with me so now your all over this guy!"

My face turned red with embarrassment. I felt myself starting to get angry. That was the last straw.

"Shut the hell up, Adrian!" I yelled at him "The only reason I ever even cared about you is because I couldn't see what a worthless piece of crap you are!"

Then Adrian did the most unforgivable thing. He lunged, and hit me in the face. I feel back on the floor with a cry of pain. Through the tears that had clouded my vision I could still see in that same instant Sasuke punched Adrian. A loud cracking sound filled the air as Sasuke's fist connected with his face. Adrian fell to the floor with a thud.

A brunette ran into the circle and kneeled down next to Adrian. She touched his cheek gently. A bruise was already forming.

"He broke Adrian's jaw" she said

I laid on the floor, holding my nose. Blood oozed through my fingers painting the brown tiles a dark red. Then I felt Someone's strong arms around me as they picked me up bridal style. I looked over to see Sasuke. Our eyes locked for an instant before Sasuke said

"Don't look at me. Keep your head up"

He picked up a white towel that sat on a bench and put it up to my bleeding nose. He carried me out of the locker room, earning me many angry glares, especially from Cornelia who was kneeling next to Adrian.

We walked up the hall. I was starting to fell light-headed from all the blood loss as we entered the nurse's office.

_Rachelle's point of view_

I walked into the gym to see that everyone was coming out of the boy's locker room. Cornelia came out last. Her blue eyes were full of anger as usual. I concealed an eye roll as I asked

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sasuke broke Adrian's jaw" she snapped

I almost busted into laughter.

"That's what you get for lying to Adrian about Sasuke flirting with you." I said "You know Adrian thinks he can just fight anyone"

Cornelia's face darkened

"Adrian would have won is that bitch Crimson didn't call herself "Breaking up the fight" Adrian wouldn't have had to punch her in the face and Sasuke wouldn't have gotten his cheap shot" she said angrily

My eyes narrowed as I put the thoughts together

"She is going after Sasuke." I thought

"Are you and Adrian still together?" I asked carefully

"Yes" she replied as she walked away "I'm going to take care of Crimson myself. I'll make sure she gets put out of school so Sasuke will be here all alone with us."

My eyes grew wide with shock, then I smiled

"That's genius, Cornelia!" I exclaimed as I chased after her.

**That's the end for now! I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW FOLKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey folks! Here is the next chapter of "A Crimson Night" thanks for reading! And thanks for all the support and such. Jade you are a really nice reviewer and I look forward to you're reviews every time I release a new chapter! Thank you o much for your support!**

_Crimson's point of view_

After my trip to the nurses office I was called to the principles office. I entered the office as Cornelia walked out of it. She smirked at me then I frowned at her. I sat in a leather chair in front of the principle's desk. Mr. Martin looked warily at me.

"Mrs. Night I have been informed that you were responsible for the fight in the locker room" he said

My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious!" I asked getting mad all over again

"I don't play around with such serious things" he replied as he rubbed the bald spot in the middle of his head "I have been told it was you who told Adrian about the rumor which made him start a fight with Sasuke"

My stomach knotted up as I figured out what was going on.

"They framed me!" I thought

"Mr. Martin I didn't tell Adrian that, I don't even talk to him!" I said "Cornelia is trying to get me expelled!"

"You expect me to believe the girl who set off stink bombs in my office over my top student?" Mr. Martin asked

My cheeks darkened with pure anger. I knew what was coming next, I felt my eyes fill up with tears

"I'm going to be lenient on you" Mr. Martin said "You won't be expelled but you are suspended for a week."

"Okay" I replied as I started to cry my mother was going to be so disappointed with me I was going to hate to see the expression on her face.

"I'll see you next Tuesday" Mr. Martin said

I stood up and walked out of his office. As I walked up the hall many students looked at me with shocked expressions. I knew Cornelia told them all the same lie she told Mr. Martin. I walked outside across the court yard, to see Cornelia posted up next to the gate. A big smile took over her face as she seen me.

"Have a nice vacation" she said in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to slap the dye out of her hair

I smirked at her. Knowing I looked incredibly creepy as I did so.

"I'll be sure to get you back." I replied

Cornelia looked slightly taken back, which just fueled me to step a little closer to her.

"You better watch your back" I whispered

Then I walked out of the gates leaving Cornelia looking completely speechless.

_Sasuke's point of view_

I sat in Chemistry class listening to Mrs. Williamson ramble on about the periodic table. I sighed and cursed under my breath. I let my mind wander back to the scene in the locker room. I don't know what came over me. When I seen Adrian hit Crimson something inside of me snapped.

Two girls entered the room and sat down at the table in front of me.

"I hear that Crimson got suspended for starting that fight in the locker room" the shorter girl said

"No way" the other girl replied "I think Cornelia framed her"

I scowled and stood up heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Mrs. Williamson asked

"Out" I replied coldly

**that's all for now! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey folks! Thanks for reading! Here is chapter eleven of "A Crimson Night"**

**Here is the story!**

_Crimson's point of view_

I lay on the couch, flicking through the channels with a bored expression painted on my face. I had changed out of my school clothes into my pajamas, my jet black and dark red hair was sticking up wildly on my head. I sighed, nothing was on television.

Just then I heard the front door open, I thought mom had come home early so I said

"Hey mom"

"I'm not your mother" a familiar cold voice said

I sat up and looked over the couch to see Sasuke. He looked slightly pissed which made him all the more beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Get up and get dressed." he ordered

I frowned and replied stubbornly

"For what?"

"Just go get dressed!" Sasuke said raising his voice slightly

"Gosh! So bossy." I muttered at him as I stood up from the couch and shuffled up the stairs

Once I entered my room I closed the door and finally let my emotions go.

"Sasuke wants to go somewhere with me!" I nearly screamed happiness flooded into my body. Extinguishing the bitterness of the day.

I quickly opened up my closet, then I frowned. I had no idea what to wear. After ten minutes of debating this I decided to wear a black and white tutu, a black shirt with black and white stripped sleeves, and black and white knee high Chuck Taylors.

I then went on to take my messy hair. I straightened my bangs to completely cover my eyes s usual. And I pulled the rest of my hair back into pigtails in the back of my head.

I ran back downstairs to see Sasuke sitting on the couch, flicking though the channels

"Daytime television sucks doesn't it?" I asked as my foot caressed the last stair.

"Yea" he replied as he stood up and headed for the door.

I followed close behind him as we walked across my front lawn. The fresh smell of cut grass filled the air as my neighbor cut his lawn.

We strode across the lawn toward the most awesome motorcycle I had ever seen

"Where did you get a Kawasaki z1000!" I asked stared at the black motorcycle. I even had Sasuke's name on it in purple cursive letters.

"Places" Sasuke replied

"Got to be so mysterious" I said as I stared at him

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as he handed me a light pink helmet with intricate black vine designs on it. Sasuke put a black with white flames on it.

"How come you get the cool helmet?" I asked with a pout

"Cause I'm cool" he replied smartly as he sat on the bike

I put my helmet on and got on behind him. I was extremely nervous about my first time riding. I knew Sasuke hadn't been riding a bike for too long, I just hoped we didn't crash.

Sasuke Kicked back the kickstand, and revved the bike. Then we were in motion. I clung to Sasuke for dear life as we rode through traffic.

Within minutes we were outside of the city on a long quiet, curvy road. The sweet air from the blooming flowers in the trees on either side of the road, combined with the fact that I was going to a seemingly secluded place with the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; was making me dizzy.

I let my hands that were around Sasuke's waist move up slightly so that I was touching his abs. They were so cut and perfect, I let my fingers wander. Catching every bit of muscle under my fingertips. I was pressed tightly to his back so I felt him tense up the slightest bit.

**that's all for now! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Thanks for reading chapter twelve of "A Crimson Night"**

_Sasuke's point of view_

I rode up the long curvy road toward my secret place. I went there to clear my head. It wasn't going to be a secret after I showed Crimson. I thought maybe it would cheer her up a bit after her bad day at school. As we rode along, I felt her gentle fingers move from my waist to my abs. She traced her fingers against me. Despite my will I tensed up slightly. How was I to concentrate on the road with her doing things like this?

"Stop that." I said my words coming out a little harsher than I intended

Crimson whispered a quick apology and moved her hands quickly.

_Crimson's point of view_

After riding around another corner, Sasuke parked the bike and we walked down a small hill into the woods. We walked in compete silence. It wasn't awkward but the lack of noise was driving me insane. For the longest time the only sound was the sound of our feet crushing in the dirt. Finally I gathered the nerve to say something

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Places" Sasuke replied in his usual monotone

"What kind of places?" I asked

"You'll see when we get there." he said

We walked into a large opening to see a huge waterfall, full of clear sparkling water. A large blooming Royal Star Japanese Magnolia tree sat next to the waterfall. Some of the tree's white flowers fell into the water and floated calmly on the surface.

"It's beautiful" I murmured glancing at my reflection in the water

"Yea" Sasuke said as he sat down in the grass.

Taking initiative, I sat down next to him and we quietly looked out at the waterfall. Words weren't needed. I felt as if they would ruin this fragile moment. This time Sasuke broke the silence

"Why do you wear your bangs to cover your face like that?" he asked

"Because my face, isn't really worth looking at." I replied

"How so?" he asked eyeing me

"Well when I was in the eight grade, dad had went away and married another woman. My new step mom told me I was hideous and that I shouldn't scar the world with my face." I said "Even during her and my father's wedding I wasn't allowed to be there. Because my step mother was embarrassed by my face. So I decided to grow out my bangs so they would cover my face"

_Sasuke's Point of View_

I gave Crimson a blank look as she finished her story. I admit I was still extremely curious as to what her face looked like. I moved my hand toward Crimson's face. She didn't refuse it but judging by how her jaw tightened she wasn't all for it either.

I pushed her silky black tresses away from her face and my jaw nearly dropped. She was stunning with her tan skin and big hazel-blue eyes.

I let my eyes wander down her face, taking in all of her features from her long dark lashes to her plump lips. Crimson blushed darkly as I stared at her

"You shouldn't wear your bangs over your face." I said my voice a quiet whisper

"O-Okay" Crimson stuttered her nervousness showed clearly in her voice,

**That's all for now! Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers! thanks for reading "A Crimson Night". today i read a very important comment from a reviewer named Makseryon. Chick/Dude, you have a really good point. i totally smell what your stepping in. the whole motorcyle-secret spot thing is extremely unbelieveable. i know there is no explaination for such things but i have one. you see i usually write everything into my notebook before i type it up. this week i havent written anything so everything realsed this weekend have been right off the top of my head. therefor it isnt my best work. on the bright side i'll be sure to carefully think all aspects of my story over so that it's the best i can put out. so please keep reading Makseryon! by the way i wrote out this chapter so read the difference!**

_Crimson's point of view_

I laid back on the ground, looking up at the blue cloudless sky. The afternoon sun shone brightly overhead covering the ground in a warm bright blanket.

Sasuke sat against a tree, leaned back against the rough brown bark. His eyes were closed and he looked rather relaxed. My mind wandered to what he said a few moments before about my hair, how i should'nt wear it over my face. Was he complementing me?

I blushed lightly at the thought of him complementing me. Then i thought about Sasuke having to return to his own world. He should'nt have to go. Afterall, he already got his revenge, he killed Itachi. I thought about this for several minutes before I finally asked

"Do you need to return to your own world?"

"I have to" Sasuke replied his eyes still closed "My job isn't finished yet"

"What do you mean?" I asked bluntly "You already murdered Itachi."

Sasuke opened his eyes at the mention of his brother. his onyx eyes narrowed into a glare full of hate and anger.

"The Konoha Elders ordered my brother to wipe out the clan for their own peace" he said "There greed will be their demise. I'm going to destroy Konoha down to the last child."

I stared at him wide eyed and shocked. He smirked bitterly.

"It'll be fun to murder them all, cut off all their ties to the Uchiha clan" he added in a dark voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck involentaryily stand at attention

"Maybe you should'nt do it" i whispered in a lame attempt to detur his path

Sasuke looked over at me, his eyes cold and unreadable. They stared right through me. I met his dark gaze. For some reason I hated the idea of him leaving.

"Your opinion isn't going to effect the outcome of the situation" Sasuke said sharply "I'm an avenger. I need to get my revenge"

I said nothing. Afterall what is there to say to that? A cold silence fell over us. I knew what I had to do, I needed to contact Valerie.

**THATS ALL FOR NOW! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey folks! Here is chapter fourteen of "A Crimson Night" thanks for reading! Yay! Almost fifty reviews!**

_Crimson's point of view_

That night I was stretched out across my bed. I looked at the red numbers on my alarm clock; only ten-thirty. The house was completely silent. It was time to make my move. I climbed out of bed nearly sliding across my rug. I tiptoed across the room and dug my cell phone out of my book bag.

I flipped it open, my mind went blank as I stared at the blue screen.

"What is Valerie's number?" I thought repeatedly

Then as if by magic, a number popped into my head. I quickly dialed it. After the tone Valerie's familiar voice answered.

"Hey Crimson"

My cheeks flushed. It was a little creepy how she didn't hear my voice, yet she knew it was me.

"Hey Valerie" I replied

"How are you?" she asked cheerfully

"Umm something is wrong, but I rather explain it in person."

Valerie was silent for a moment, then she said

"Sure you can come over now."

After giving me directions to her house, I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket. Then I put on a black shirt, a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants, and my grey Chuck Taylors.

I creaked open my bedroom door and slipped down the hall. As I walked past Sasuke's room I noticed his door was cracked open. I peeked into his room and my eyes grew wide with shock. Sasuke was laying on his bed on his stomach. The droplets of sweat clinging to his muscular back glowed under the moonlight shining through the curtains. His dark hair was frizzy and hung over his eyes.

"Oh my gosh" I thought

I peeled my eyes off of him and tiptoed down the stairs. I snatched the keys off of the dinning room table and slipped out into the night.

After a few minutes, I arrived at a big light grey hose. I parked the car in the driveway and opened the door. I admired the flowers on either side of her cobblestone walkway, as I approached the front door. Before I could knock Valerie opened the door. She wore pink silk pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Hey Crimson" she said cheerfully

"Hey" I replied

"Please come in" she continued

I stepped into her house and man was I shocked. The place was really classy, a glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room surrounded by soft leather furniture.

"Please sit down" Valerie said polity

I sat on the middle of the sofa and glanced at the beautiful paintings hanging upon the dark purple walls.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked sitting in a chair on the other side of the coffee table

"Yes" I replied

I was expecting her to get up and go into the kitchen but instead she waved her hand and two tall glasses of lemonade and a plate of chocolate chip cookies appeared on the coffee table

"Thanks" I said a little shocked

I picked up a glass, and sipped on the sweet juice slowly

"So. What's up?" Valerie asked as she bit into a cookie

"I was wondering if you had anything to reverse wishes" I said

"Why?" Valerie asked "What happened? Didn't life get better? Why would you want to reverse it?"

"Things have gotten…a little better. But her needs to go home" I said

"Ah, you conjured up a boy" Valerie chirped her statement more like a question

"Yes" I replied carefully "I thought your dust was a cruel joke, so playing around I wished my favorite comic book character was real"

Valerie sat back with a smile. She combed her fingers through her dark green hair then asked

"You care for this boy don't you?"

I blushed lightly. For some reason I felt compelled to tell her everything.

**That's the end for now! Thank you all for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey folks! Here is chapter fifteen! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke Uchiha!**_

_Crimson's point of view_

I looked Valerie in the eyes, as I leaned back into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know how to describe how I feel. We have only each other for two days, but I feel as if I've known him forever. Its probably because I have had a weird obsession with him before he was real" I said "I felt so foolish crossing the thin line between being a fan of him and actually having a crush on a fictional character. I know its stupid, I don't know why I felt so close to a comic book character"

"Feelings aren't stupid. No matter who their for." Valerie replied

"But he has to return to his own world." I said blankly

"For what?" Valerie asked

"He is an avenger, stuck on the path of darkness" I said

"He wants to kill all the people who took everything from him. His revenge…what he strives to get…his only reason to exist"

Valerie was silent, so I continued

"I feel for him. Growing up all alone. Living in an inescapable world of resentment and pain. I want to save him, show him that there is so much more to life"

"Then why let him return to his own world?" Valerie asked

"Because I'm not going to hold him somewhere he doesn't wish to be." I replied flatly

Valerie nodded, then reached in her pocket and pulled out a small grey sack, which was tied at the top with a white bow.

"Here. This'll send Sasuke home" she said handing me the sack

"How did you know his name?" I asked shocked "I didn't give a name!"

Valerie smiled brightly then replied nonchalantly

"I read your mind"

"My face turned white at her complete invasion of my privacy.

"You better get home" Valerie said breaking the awkward silence that fell over us.

"Okay" I replied standing up and heading for the door. I had my hand on the golden knob, before Valerie said

"Remember, if you love something then let it go if it's meant to be it'll come back to you"

I turned to look at the green haired witch. Knowing nothing else to say I uttered

"I hope so"

Then I walked outside, and drove home.

The next morning. I rolled out of bed, got dressed in a black tee shirt, a dark denim skirt and black leggings. Then drug myself down the stairs. Sasuke sat at the dinning room table eating a bowel of ramen with red chopsticks.

He was silent as usual, and glanced at me as I sat down.

"Where did you sneak out last night?" Sasuke asked blankly

My face flushed

"What are you talking about?" I asked deciding to play stupid

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed

"I heard you sneaking out" he replied casually "You almost fell over that rug in your room"

"Stupid ninja hearing" I thought with a frown

Before I could say anything else to the raven haired Uchiha, my mother strutted into the room. She wore a red sundress and her mouse brown hair was pulled back with a headband.

"Isn't it just a lovely day?" my mother asked cheerfully

"Yea, just stunning" I huffed my words dripped sarcasm

"Well you two have a nice day at school" my mother said as she headed for the door

I still haven't told my mom that I had gotten suspended. Instead I was going to act like I was going to school every morning, then go into town and do something else to kill time.

I glanced at my wrist watch then asked

"Why are you going to work so early?"

My mother smiled. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I have an important event to plan" she replied "Cornelia Hale is holding her first fashion show and she wants me to plan it."

As my mother finished her last words, the prefect revenge scheme popped into my head. I smiled mischievously

"Where is it going to be?" I asked

"The big recreational building in the middle of town, Friday night at eight o'clock" my mother replied

She then grabbed her keys, said a quick goodbye, then hurried out of the door.

After finishing his ramen, Sasuke stood up, looked over at me then said

"We'll talk about this later"

He then turned and walked out of the door leaving me all alone.

"Jeez, he is bossy" I muttered to myself

**That's the end for now! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there readers! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke Uchiha!**

_Crimson's point of view_

The next night, I lay awake in bed. The covers pulled up to my neck hiding the fact that I wasn't in my pajamas. Instead I wore a black shirt, and baggy black pants. I thought that this outfit would be perfectly suitable for the stunt I was about to pull.

Tomorrow was Cornelia's fashion show, and I was planning to sabotage it. The house sounded quiet and mom had went to bed an hour ago. I got out of bed then grabbed my cell phone off my nightstand, and my book bag from next to my door.

I walked out into the hallway, and ran smack into someone. The impact send me falling on my butt. My face was white as snow, thinking this was my mother in front of me. But instead I looked up to see Sasuke.

"You sneaking out again, huh" he said his voice calm and emotionless as usual

"Yea, what's it to you?" I asked

Sasuke was silent for a moment then he said

"I'm going with you."

"Why?" I asked struggling to keep my voice steady

"Because you are going to end up ruining something without my supervision" he replied smartly

I frowned then asked

"What makes you think that your supervision is going to help anything ninja-boy?"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked then walked down the hall. I rolled my eyes as I followed the raven haired Uchiha.

We took my mothers car and drove across town to the recreational building that the fashion show was being held at. The full moon above us seemed to engulf the sky as well as cover the city in silver light. The dew drops clinging to the long blades of blue-green grass on one side of the sidewalk sparkled under the moonlight.

Sasuke and I walked around the building to the back. I unlocked the door with a bobby pin. Then we strolled inside. There was about fifty metal chairs on either side of a large white runway. Bright light from the spotlight above made the runway seem to glow.

"Mom did an amazing job" I muttered to myself

Then I frowned at the idea of messing all her hard work up over my own childish problems. Then an even better idea hit me. I ran back stage to see all of the mannequins with outfits on them.

A wicked smile crossed my face as I set my backpack on the floor and pulled out a pair of scissors. I approached the mannequins and started snipping. Fabric of different colors fell to the floor in piles. Sasuke walked around the corner, he looked at me, a quizzical look crossed his way too pretty face.

"Go guard the door" I ordered keeping my eyes my work

Sasuke rolled his eyes then walked back the same way he came in. I smiled

"The fashion show is going to be interesting." I thought

**That's all for now! Please review! by the way many of you asked for an interview with Crimson. so please give me some questions you would like answered**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey readers! An interview with Crimson Night is almost finished! I just need a few more questions so you folks need to give me some! Lol. Anyhow here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_Crimson's point of view_

I opened my eyes to the bright rays of sunlight ripping through my blinds. Today was Friday and as planned Cornelia's fashion was going to be a complete disaster. After all you can't have a fashion show with no dresses. I grinned wildly and got out of bed. I grimaced as I walked across the bedroom nearly slipping on my rug…again.

I walked out into the cold hallway. Goosebumps formed on my naked arms as I trudged downstairs into the kitchen, which was completely empty.

"Where's Sasuke?" I thought looking at the clock, then back at the table where the raven haired ninja should be.

My mother walked out of her bedroom wearing a grey pencil skirt, an orange blouse, and orange heels.

"Ma where is Sasuke?" I asked glancing at the empty table as if he were there and I just couldn't see him.

"He's up in his room" she said taking a bite of an apple from the fruit basket on the table "He doesn't feel well. I took his temperature I'm pretty sure it's the flu"

I raised a dark eyebrow at her. My mother kissed me on the forehead.

"You should get ready for school" she said "I'll see you after work"

I nodded, my stomach hurt. I hate lying to my mother. Especially about something that means so mush to her like my education.

"Bye mom" I waved as she headed out of the door

After she left I headed up the stairs to check on Sasuke.

I walked back upstairs, and creaked open his bedroom door and peered inside.

"Are you awake, Sasuke?" I asked my voice at a hesitant whisper

I heard him groan quietly as he rolled over slightly to look at me. He looked a little paler than usual and his eyes were slightly closed. He wore blue silk pajama's and his body was tangled in a mess of sheets.

"I'm hot" he murmured into his pillow

"Yes you are" I thought with a perverted grin

"Then take of your shirt" I said casually walking into the room toward the window

He sat up slowly as if it hurt him to move. His hair was sweaty and matted to his head.

"Take off my shirt for me" he ordered

A dark blush crawled up into my cheeks. As I stared at the overly sweaty and sexy Sasuke.

"W-What?" I asked stumbling helplessly over the word

"Take-off-my-shirt" Sasuke said very slow like I was stupid

I frowned at him

"Did I ever mention to you that you're a smart ass?" I asked sarcastically

"Hn" he smirked sending chills down my spine

"O-Okay" I whispered feeling dizzy

I sat down on the bed in front of him, unable to look him in his beautiful face as I started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

My face was so red I probably resembled a tomato. I felt his dark eyes on me. I didn't dare return his gaze as I fiddled nervously with a shaking hand at the plastic button.

I finally undid most of the buttons, I still felt his gaze on me. Why was he looking at me? And why wasn't he nagging about how long this process was taking?

I undid the last white plastic button reveling god's gift to my eyes. His body was so perfect. From is heavily defined abs to the neat little happy trail that ran from his belly button downward. My cheeks burned from all the blushing that I was doing.

I tried to peel my eyes from the beautiful raven, ultimately falling at the seemingly simple task. Sasuke leaned forward, his face falling into the nape of my neck.

"S-Sasuke?" I whispered barely able to speak or control the flood of warmth rushing into my lower body

I felt him breathing. The warm sweet air caressing the most sensitive part of my neck. The rest of the silk fabric tumbled down his body. Leaving him completely shirtless. I gawked at his broad shoulders and muscular back. A thin sheet of sweat covered his pale, creamy skin making him look even more like a fallen angel.

"Sasuke.." I said his name again still he didn't answer.

I looked over at him, his eyes were closed.

"he _passed out" _I thought with a slight frown

I put my hands on the top of his broad shoulders, pausing to admire how soft his skin was, then I pushed him back on to his pillows.

He looked cute sleeping. His dark hair hung over his closed eyes and his bed head was even messier than before. My eyes roamed his face. Taking in all of its beauty. I stopped on his lips, they looked so kissable it irritated me. I blushed at the thought of kissing him now. While he was asleep. I kept my eyes on him completely hypnotized by the sight.

**So will Crimson kiss the sleeping Sasuke? Well you'll have to read chapter 18 to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey readers! Thank you all for reading and here is chapter eighteen!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

_Crimson's point of view_

I leaned over Sasuke so our lips were only a couple inches apart. My heart thudded in my chest at the fact that I was so close to him. I laced my fingers gently though his. As I continued to look down at him. Before I could finally make my move, he opened his eyes.

My face went completely blank as I stared into his obsidian eyes. He met my gaze. His gaze as emotionless as usual.

"What are you doing?" he asked blankly

"Nothing" I choked out my face reddening under his intense gaze.

"This doesn't seem like _nothing_" he said a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth

My eyes narrowed and I tried my hardest to gain all my control.

"Trust me Sasuke, it's nothing." I said my voice sounding ten times more confident than I actually was.

"Hn" he smirked "You consider _this_ nothing?"

He gestured to the fact that I had basically mounted him. I blushed darker (as if it were possible)

I quickly got off of him, nearly falling on my face as my feet touched the floor. After regaining my balance I looked back at him to see him looking at me.

By this time he had sat up. His eyes were still unreadable. Knowing nothing else to say I headed toward the door. Before I walked out of it I heard Sasuke ask

"What did I tell you about your hair"

I turned to look at him

"What did I tell you about my face?" I asked back

"I don't know why you hide it" he said slowly "It's not like your ugly"

My eyes widen. Did Sasuke just complement me? I looked at him. His eyes looked the slightest bit different than usual. As soon as they seemed to get warm they went cold and emotionless again. I stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sasuke asked bluntly

"Shut up, smart ass" I replied walking out the room

_Adrian's point of view_

I laid across my bed with an ice pack pressed against my face. I looked longingly at the window then glanced at my cell phone.

"I can't believe that pretty boy broke my jaw" I thought angrily "All for that weirdo Crimson."

I moved some of my blonde hair out of my face. I was defiantly going to make him pay. He ruined my reputation; loosing to a punk like him. I had went from the most popular guy in the city to a laughing stalk. I squinted at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock so I had to get on my way to Cornelia's fashion show.

A few moments later I was walking down the sidewalk toward the recreational building that Cornelia was holding her show at. I approached the door at the same time Crimson did.

Upon seeing her I couldn't help the blush that had crept over my cheeks. She looked different. Very different.

**How will Cornelia's fashion show play out? Will Crimson ever admit her feeling for Sasuke? And most importantly; What's up with Crimson's face that's got Adrian in a fluster?**

**All these will be answered and more in the Nineteenth chapter of "A Crimson Night"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Ha! I typed it right this time, Makseryon!")**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey readers! Almost 100 reviews! I'm so close to winning the bet I can taste it! I have until Wednesday to get 100 reviews! So please review!**

**Well here is the chapter 19!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_Adrian's Point of View_

I stood outside of the recreational building, staring blankly at Crimson. She wore a black shirt, a black skirt, black and white stripped leggings, and black low top Chuck Taylors.

Her bangs. Which she usually wore completely over her eyes, were parted to one side with a star shaped clip. The hair hanging over her eye was curled at the end.

She met my gaze. Unlike usual she wasn't acting shy and nervous.

"What are you looking at?" she asked bluntly sounding rather pissed

"You" I said though it hurt to speak

"Why?" she asked as her eyes narrowed "You want to hit me again?"

My cheeks darken with embarrassment. I said nothing. I just looked Crimson in the face. I had never seen her eyes before. They were pretty. Cat shaped, hazel-blue eyes. Something about her had changed. Not just on the outside but inside.

_Cornelia's Point of View_

This fashion show was going to be an utter disaster! Someone ruined all my outfits! I peaked from behind the curtain at the guests, who were filing in and taking there seats. I swallowed hard then looked back at the cut up outfits. The piles of fabric sat on the floor next to the mannequins.

Seamstresses ran around, followed by models, and hairdressers trying to fix all the outfits before the show started. I looked back out to the crowd to see Crimson coming into the door. My eyes shifted instantly to the sparkling star shaped clip in her hair. Wait!…I had seen that clip somewhere. I looked back at one of the dresses. The one that had been vandalized the most, to see a huge star cut out of it.

"That bitch!" I snapped out loud

I looked back out at the crowd to see Crimson sitting in the front row. Staring back at me with a huge smile.

"Good luck" she mouthed at me

My cheeks burned with anger as I punched a wall.

_Rachelle's Point of View_

I walked back stage of Cornelia's fashion show. Which looked like utter chaos might I mention.

"What happened?" I asked walking over to her.

She sat down in a metal chair while a medic was wrapping up her hand in white bandage. She scowled at me.

"Crimson ruined all my dresses!" she snapped

I almost broke with hysterical laughter.

"No way" I said trying to sound shocked

"Yea" Cornelia said sounding rather defeated "I'm going to have to cancel the show"

I nodded in understanding.

Cornelia stood up after the medic finished fixing her hand. With a frown she walked out on the runway. I went in the other direction. I had something of my own to tend to.

_Crimson's point of view_

I watched Cornelia walk out onto the runway. She looked to furious it brought a smile to my face.

"We had some technical difficulties, so we are going to have to cancel the fashion show" she said quickly

The crowd sighed in unison and started to stand up from their chairs.

"I'm not done talking so sit down!" Cornelia yelled at the crowd

Everyone who had stood up quickly sat down. And Cornelia smiled as if she had an idea.

"Since the show is canceled and we have all these extra refreshments, I decided to turn this into a party!"

The crowd cheered as some loud music stared to play and the lights went down into strobe lights. I stood up from my chair.

"Man, I wish Sasuke were here" I thought as I looked around at the partying prep scene being displayed. Seeing no other reason of being there; I headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going Crimson?" a familiar voice asked angrily

With a smirk I turned around to see Cornelia. Who looked completely infuriated.

_**What will Cornelia say to Crimson? What did Rachelle have to "tend to"? and what is Adrian feeling for Crimson exactly?**_

_**All these questions will be answered and more in the next chapter of "A Crimson Night"**_

_**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey readers! Thanks for reading the twentieth chapter of "A Crimson Night" don't forget to review!**

_Crimson's point of view_

"Hey there Cornelia" I said using a cheerful tone "How are you today?"

"Don't play stupid bitch! I know you screwed up my fashion show!" she snapped

"Why would I do such a thing?" I asked acting innocent

Cornelia's green eyes narrowed as she stepped into my face.

"Cornelia!" an annoying voice yelled

Cornelia and I turned around to see a tall brunette woman with hug fake boobs running toward us. Upon seeing her Cornelia immediately straightened up and stepped out of my face.

"Hello mother" she said

"Honey the people from the city paper are here" her mother replied "So you need to come take pictures"

"Okay" Cornelia said

She gave me a glare, which I returned. Then she and her mother walked away. I turned in the other direction, and headed for the door.

I walked up the sidewalk toward my house. As I walked, a dark truck pulled up next to me.

"Hey, you need a need a ride?" a smooth voice asked

I looked at the truck to see Adrian looking back at me.

"No, I'm fine" I replied with a slight frown

"I insist" he urged

"I'll pass" I said back

Adrian smiled at me. A move that would've swept me off my feet if I still cared about him. I took a long sigh, then looked forward.

"Fine, you won't get away so easily next time" he muttered

The trunk sped away. Leaving me all alone.

"He's such a creep" I thought

That night I lay awake in bed during the worst thunderstorm ever. I hated thunderstorms. With a long expatriated sigh, I rolled over toward my lamp. Listening to the rain hit the roof.

Just then the power went out. Plunging the house into complete darkness. I quickly got out of bed, and walked across the hall. The window at the end of the hall provided some light.

I creaked open Sasuke's bedroom door.

"Sasuke" I whispered "May I sleep in here with you?"

"For what reason?" he asked back. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was glaring.

"Because its dark and thundering outside" I replied sounding a little like a child.

A silence fell over the room. I nervously plunged my hands into the tiny pockets of my pajama shorts. It felt like we were quiet forever. I wanted to shove my foot in my mouth for asking such a dumb question.

"Get in here, your letting all the warm air out" Sasuke said finally

That was all the invite I needed. I shut the door and hurried across the room. Sasuke slid over giving me some space in the bed, as I got into it.

I shuddered feeling the silk sheets run over my bare legs. This would've been the greatest time of my life, if Sasuke wasn't such a blanket hog.

"Give me some cover!" I said pulling the blanket off of him

"No" Sasuke replied yanking the blanket back

We struggled like this for about five minutes, before I rolled over my with my back to him. With a huff I closed my eyes.

"Man he really knows how to piss me off." I thought angrily

After a moment, I felt Sasuke roll over closer to me. His bare chest pressed against by back as his hand slid down to rest on my waist.

I felt myself blushing as he rested his chin on the top of my head. My heart raced as I thought about the fact that we were basically cuddling.

"Sasuke what ar-" I didn't finish my sentence because he cut me off

"Shut up, and go to sleep." he said in his usual monotone.

"Jeez, so bossy" I replied

As I finished speaking, Sasuke put his finger up to my lips.

"Shh" he murmured against my ear, making me blush all over again

**Will Crimson get the guts to finally kiss Sasuke?**

**You'll have to read chapter 21 to find out!**

**Please review! I'm almost to 100 reviews! And its almost Wednesday! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey folks! Thanks to you all I have won the bet! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**I need a few more questions for "A interview with Crimson Night" so please give me a few juicy questions! This scene was written while i listened to "Love like Woe" by The Ready Set! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Crimson's Point of View<span>_

I couldn't control the rush of heat that pooled in my lower body upon feeling his warm breath against my ear. I shivered feeling his finger move from my lips down to my neck. Leaving a trail of heat in its wake.

"Sasuke" I said my voice barely audible

"What?" he asked back

His voice was like velvet. His lips were so close to my neck, I felt them against me as he spoke.

The power switched on, illuminating the bedroom with light. Unable to take anymore of the heat Sasuke was submitting, I quickly rolled out of the bed. And ran into the bathroom keeping my head down to hide my blushing face.

I closed the bathroom door and looked in the mirror at my bright red face. So it was defendant, I was crushing on the raven haired Uchiha.

With a long sigh, I paced the length of the bathroom trying to calm myself down. After ten minutes of splashing cold water on my face, I walked back into the bedroom to see Sasuke asleep.

I rolled my eyes at him. Maybe he was acting funny because of his sickness. With a quiet sigh I got back into the bed cuddled Sasuke and fell into a deep sleep.

The next afternoon I sat in my bedroom looking at the small sack that Valerie had given me a few days ago. I frowned. I didn't want to send Sasuke back to his own world. I knew he had to go sometime….what was I thinking? It was my choice weather to send him away or not. And I decide that I won't send him. Mather of fact, I'm not telling him that I even have the power to send him.

I don't think he'll ever find out…

_Adrian's Point of View_

I sat on my couch flicking through the television channels. My thoughts drifted to Crimson.

"Man, she's turning out to be quite the hottie" I thought with a smirk "Almost worthy of my attention"

I couldn't figure out what had changed about her other than her hair. Someone knocked on my door, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I yelled toward the door

Cornelia walked through the door. Looking beautiful as usual. Her blonde hair was curled and she wore light grey eye shadow.

"There's something we need to talk about" she said

I nodded raising an eyebrow at her tone.

"Its over" she continued

My jaw dropped. I was shocked but not hurt.

"Why?" I asked

"Because your getting in the way of what I want" Cornelia replied

"And what is that?" I asked getting slightly pissed

"Sasuke of course" she said with a smirk that made me want to knock her out

Without another word she stood up and walked out of the door. Now I was seriously angry. It was already bad enough that he had beat me, but now I had lost the hottest girl in the city to him. Fine! Its okay because now I am going to mess with his girl.

_Rachelle's Point of View_

I sat at a table in my favorite café in town. Cornelia is stupid if she thinks I'm going to stand back and let her get Sasuke all to herself. But in all reality I was just using her to do all the dirty work then I'll come in and take the boy. Simple as that.

"Man, I'm a genius" I thought happily as I took a long sip of my iced coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Adrian try to pick up Crimson? What's Cornelia's next scheme? When will Rachelle "Move in for the kill"? and will Sasuke and Crimson ever kiss?<strong>

**All these questions and more will be answered in the twenty second chapter of "A Crimson Night"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey readers! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had a bit of writers block. But its all good now and here is the twenty second chapter of "A Crimson Night"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_Sasuke's Point of View_

The weekend flew by in a blur and before I knew it; Monday morning came around. With a yawn I dragged myself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. After putting on a baggy pair of black pants and a grey tee-shirt, I walked out of the bathroom into the hallway.

"I hate mornings" a familiar voice mumbled

I turned around to see Crimson, wearing a black pair of short shorts and a turquoise tank top. She had an extreme case of bed head, that was just begging to be vigorously brushed. With a yawn she rubbed her eyes. Crimson was short for her age but as I looked at her I noticed she had long, toned legs.

I looked her in the face again. A dark blush flooded into her cheeks as our eyes locked. Her eyes were defiantly her best feature. Nice, beautiful, cat-shaped, hazel-blue eyes.

"Whatcha looking at, Sasuke" she asked her voice giving me slight goose bumps.

Too bad her attitude was hands down her worst feature.

"Hn" I smirked

But I kind of _like _that bad attitude

_Crimson's Point of View_

I stood in the middle of the hallway, giving Sasuke the stare down of a lifetime. He was making me nervous. Looking at me like that. His dark eyes were cold as usual but filled with something I couldn't describe.

Then I noticed a small piece of lint caught in his hair. I got closer to him, so I could remove the lint. Pressing myself against him slightly, I felt him tense up. I took the lint from his hair. Then backed up, with a smirk.

"Why so tense, Sasuke?" I asked coolly wanting to see how the Uchiha would react to my slight flirting.

The lightest shade of pink, almost invisible to the human eyes crossed his pale cheeks. As his eyes studied mine

A thick silence fell over the hallway as we stared at each other.

"Hn" Sasuke said "I'll get you back"

Sasuke walked down the hall, leaving me all alone to worry about how he was going to take his revenge on me for making him blush.

Cornelia's Point of View

I walked down the hallway of the school, catching everyone's attention. Everything was how it should be. Boys wanted me and girls wanted to become me. All morning I have been feeling sick to my stomach. I even threw up this morning because I smelled peanut butter. Maybe I was sick, so I decided to go to the doctor during my free period.

I walked into the doctor's office holding my Channel bag close to my chest. A gust of cold air caressed my face as I opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Hale" my doctor greeted me as she walked over

"Hey Dr. Kimidori" I replied

Dr. Kimidori was a small Japanese woman with long wavy blue-black hair and piercing dark brown eyes.

After taking blood and drug tests, we walked up the hall and she instructed me to go into the examination room. With a nod I did so.

After ten minutes she returned with a smile on her face. I was used to her smiling, but this time it seemed brighter. I thought nothing of it.

"Well Mrs. Hale, everything seems to be legit" Dr. Kimidori said

I smiled then said

"Good"

"But…." Dr. Kimidori started as she looked through the pages on her clipboard "You seem to be positive"

"For HIV!" I screamed "No way!"

I almost fainted at this thought

"No" Dr. Kimidori replied "Not HIV you're pregnant"

My jaw dropped and my stomach immediately started to knot up at the realization of what she was saying.

"You've got to be kidding me" I huffed feeling tears start to well up in my eyes "I can't be _pregnant_"

" I don't kid around about such serious things" Dr. Kimidori replied

**How will Sasuke get back at Crimson? Who's the father of Cornelia's child? And will Rachelle get to Sasuke?**

**All these and more will be answered in the twenty third chapter of "A Crimson Night"**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey readers! I have a very exciting announcement. I have been practicing a lot and from this chapter on you may notice the change in my writing style. I'm working hard to put out the best I can I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Any way enough of my talking here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: Dude I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cornelia's Point Of View<span>_**

I walked across the parking lot, from the doctor's office. My heels tapping loudly against the black asphalt.I opened the car door to my bubble gum pink Mercedes-Benz. I took a long deep breath of the leathery smell my seats often submitted.

I put my head on the steering wheel of the car, looking down at my manicured hands. Which were still shaking uncontrollably. So I was going to keep this a secret, from everyone until I can get the child aborted.

**_Adrian's Point Of View_**

I headed across the court yard toward the concrete stairs leading to the school. Everyone was watching me and whispering. I knew they all heard about how I'm single now. Good. I was single, just how I liked it. Back to playing the game. I walked over to my locker and started putting in the combination.

"Your such a smart ass" a familiar voice said

I turned my head to see Sasuke and Crimson walking down the hall. I had to admit; Crimson looked good in her black tutu, fishnet stockings, knee high Chuck Taylor's, and black shirt with fishnet sleeves.

Her dark hair was pulled back into pigtails at the back of her head. I smirked. I wanted to make her mine, and whatever I wanted I get.

During free period I would usually play basketball. But not today. I was going to talk to Crimson, and I knew she'd be in the library.

I walked into the heavily air conditioned room, which smelled like lemon furniture cleaner. I spotted Crimson sitting alone in the back of the library, engrossed in a book on "Sword fighting"

I put on my best flirtatious smile and flipped my blond hair out of my hazel eyes. It was time to play the game.

**_Sasuke's Point of View_**

I walked into the library to turn in the book I checked out the day before. Upon entering the large musty library, I instantly noticed Adrian talking to Crimson. I didn't like the look in his hazel eyes as he bent down and whispered something in her ear that made her blush a peculiar shade of pink.

I felt myself getting angry for some stupid reason. Why is it bugging me so much that I could see that bastard resting his hand on her upper thigh? He had no right to touch what was mine….wait did I just call her _mine_.

I walked around the bookcase so I could get a better look at the two. My eyes narrowed as I listened to them.

"So what are you doing tonight, baby?" Adrian asked trying to sound smooth which made me want to rip his head off.

"Going home" Crimson responded sounding slightly nervous. Probably from his hand being on her leg.

"Maybe you should let me take you to the movies" Adrian suggested "As my way of apologizing for my wrongdoings"

"I-I don't know" Crimson stammered she looked intrigued and equally annoyed by his offer.

I couldn't believe he was turning her into mush. I watched as he kissed her cheek; a slow lingering kiss that instantly make me want to murder him.

With a growl I let my fist connect with the wall next to me. Instantly gaining their attention. Without a word I turned and stormed from the library.

**_Rachelle's Point Of View_**

I hadn't seen Cornelia all day. Maybe she had got into a car wreak on her way back from the doctor's office.

To my extreme and total pleasure; Sasuke walked around the corner. He looked wrathful and unbelievably alluring and bewitching.

"Hey Sasuke!" I called after the raven haired beauty as I ran to catch up to him.

He said nothing as usual. The furry in his eyes subsided and returned there usual cold detached state.

"How are you today?" I asked sweetly putting on my best "good girl" act

Still he said nothing. His face was stern and straight. He resembled the cold beauty of a porcelain doll. Then I figured that witch Crimson had irritated him.

"Was it Crimson?" I questioned

He finally spoke. His voice calm and unemotional.

"Why would you think that?"

The bell rang. Signaling that we were late. Students rushed past us to their classes. My class was in the other direction. I didn't care. I finally got Sasuke to speak to me.

"Because that stupid bitch is always annoying someone" I sneered angry that she may have pissed off Sasuke "She should just do everyone a favor and kill her-"

I never finished the sentence because in that instant. Sasuke had pinned me against the lockers. His hand tightly wrapped around my neck. I gasped for air, my feet dangled helplessly off of the ground.

"Don't you ever speak of her like that to me again" he advised his voice deathly quiet "Or those will be the last words you'll ever say"

* * *

><p><strong>So will Sasuke do us all a favor and kill Rachelle? Will Crimson endanger Adrian's life by accepting his offer? And will word get out on Cornelia's pregnancy and who the father may be?<strong>

**All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of "A Crimson Night"**

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey readers! Long time no write. I haven't had writers block by the way,**

**got in a bit of trouble and lost net access. :( On the bright side I'm here now with a nice juicy chapter of**

**"A Crimson Night"**

**Thank you all for your support. And enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>crimson's point of view<strong>_

So instead of the movies,how about you come come to my party tonight? Adrain started "I was going to cancel it incase you wanted to go on a you and I, but apparently you dont so...ya know..."

I looked over at the cute blond, who had his muscular arm drapped around me. I dont know I replied.(feeling nervous) My mind drifted to Sasuke. How he punched that wall. I eyed the hole left behind.

"Please" Adrian asked smoothly

What do I do now? Go to some wild party with a bunch of loud music accompanied by the biggest player in town. Then go home and have Sasuke glare a whole in my face. Or, do I stay home with Sasuke and despartly try to make conversation with the emotionless Uchiha. Which results in me looking like an overly talkative idiot?

Before I knew it, his lips got closer to mine breaking me from my assessive brain chatter. His hazel eyes met mine without hesitation.

"Please" Adrain whispered.

With the softness of his voice and the warmth of his breath I gave in to his wants.

When his lips touched my cheeck I blushed."I did tell you this is a pool party right?" He stood up and smiled at me. "I cant wait, he said. See you tonight."

With a wink and a wave he headed quickly for the door. Leaving me alone once again. I sighed as I thought about that the party hoping Corenilia is a no show.

As the sun sets Sasuke and I are walking down the street towards the house.(I'm screaming on the inside this is so awkward) There is this heavy silence between us. Sasuke isnt the talkative type but this was killing me. I glanced over at him, his eyes were facing straight ahead. "What's bugging you?"I finally asked. Nothing he says with no emotion. I wanted to throw myself on the ground kicking and screaming.

**Sasuke Point of View**

I walked through the front door of the house and sat down on the couch. Picked up the remote and started channel surfing. I ended up watching spongebob. I should say it was watching me cause my mind was on my revenge. I've been so caught up with this chick. I need to get back home and finish what I started. I hear Crimson humming down the steps.

"Hey how do I look?" she asked.

"Alright I guess." Not once taking my eyes off the stupid sponge.

"You didn't even look at me!" she snapped at the back of my head.

I held in a sighand turned around to look at her. Its a good thing I got self control cause my jaw would of been on the floor. She was in a black bikini top that had a bright green star on one of the breast. And a pair of swim shorts,with her signature has a nice body who knew...She was hiding all that under those bagging clothes.

"Crimson"! Those are not the swim bottoms I set out for you." Her mother yelled as she rounded the corner holding a pair of lime green bikini bottoms.

"I'm not wearing those!" Crimson protested crossing her arms over her chest

"But they match the top!" her mother pleaded

"So! i'm not wearing that to Adrian's pool party" Crimson replied snappily

"Adrian's pool party?" i asked feeling my blood boil.

The thought of Adrian racking his eyes over Crimson's half naked body...really pissed me off.

"I'm going." I said harshly standing up from the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Adrian'sparty turn out? Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!<strong>

**Pleases review!**

**Thanks for reading! and for that you get a virtual cookie**

***Hands you a cookie* **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey readers! And thanks for reading chapter twenty-five of "A Crimson Night"**

**I want to give a special thanks to all my fateful reviewers. You guy's all keep me motivated to keep this story going!**

**Well enough of all this sappy chit-chat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would be my husband. Lol**

Narrative Point of View

Rachelle sat at the end of her bed looking into the mirror of her large vanity table across the room. She sighed. Dark bruises we're starting to form around her neck where Sasuke had choked her.

She shuddered as she lightly touched the bruises and remembered the moment

_-Flashback-_

"_Don't you ever speak of her like that to me again" Sasuke advised "Or those will be the last words you say"_

_Rachelle stared into Sasuke's eyes. Terrified emerald green orbs met slightly deranged onyx ones. She couldn't believe how worked up he was getting over a single comment referring to that emo creep._

"_Why are you getting so angry about her anyway" Rachelle gasped through clenched teeth "Breaking your whole tough guy facade"_

_With a snarl, Sasuke threw Rachelle against the lockers across the hall. Rachelle landed on the hard, unforgiving floor in a crumpled heap. Her hands went up to grasp at her sore throat as she watched Sasuke walk up the hall and disappear around the corner._

_After he was gone, Rachelle slowly dragged herself off the ground just as she heard Cornelia's voice._

"_No, Mrs. Kimidori you can't tell my parents about my pregnancy"_

_Out of curiosity, Rachelle peered around the corner her eyes growing wide with shock as she listened attentively you the conversation._

"_Just shut the hell up about it before you ruin something" Cornelia snapped angrily into the phone "Good-bye"_

_She hung up her cell phone then shoved it into her purse. Rachelle quickly ducked back around the corner before she was detected. She pressed her back tightly against the cool metal. Unable to wipe the shocked expression off her face._

_-Flashback end-_

Rachelle laid back on her bed. So judging by his behavior Sasuke was starting to fall for Crimson. For some reason Rachelle couldn't get mad. She knew what she'd do to Sasuke if she was his girlfriend; take what she wanted and move on to the next unlucky bachelor. But Crimson seemed different. Maybe she would treat him well.

Rachelle sighed. She didn't know Crimson. Never spoken a word to the dark haired rebel unless it was out of spite. But now that it was obvious that Cornelia was willing to ditch her for a _chance _to get a guy that their friendship wasn't sincere.

Crimson's Point of View

Sasuke and I strolled down the sidewalk toward Adrian's house. The sun had almost set over the horizon but the air was still hot and sticky.

Once again an awkward silence hung over us in a thick fog. Finally Sasuke spoke.

"You remember how you we're telling me about the witch who granted you your wish"

"Yeah" I nodded looking over at him

"Well I want you to take me to her" Sasuke muttered quickly "She might be able to get me home"

My cheeks darkened and my heart raced. I have had the power to send Sasuke home for a few weeks now.

"You still want to go home and all" my voice trailing off toward the end of the sentence.

"Yes" Sasuke replied bluntly "So take me to her"

"Okay" I muttered

A few minutes later we walked across the lawn toward Valerie's small grey cabin.

Before I could knock on the door it swung open. Reveling a grinning Valerie in a long silk royal blue dress. Her long dark green hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey Crimson!" she exclaimed giving me a tight hug

I watched Sasuke unsuccessfully try to hold back an eyes roll.

"Hey" I said lamely

Valerie looked around me at Sasuke. Eyeing him thoroughly

"Wow! How is this hottie?"

"This is Sasuke" I replied

"So this is what you conjured up!" She said "Wow, you have nice taste. Wait….why is he still here I gave you the powder to send him back like three weeks a-"

I covered her mouth before she could further exploit me. I looked over at Sasuke who had a completely blank look on his face. He looked at me. His eyes even colder than ever.

My heart dropped to my shoes.

"What have I done?" I thought feeling my eyes start to water a little.

Narrative Point of View

Cornelia stood on the balcony overlooking Adrian's party. A thin cloud of smoke filled the thick sweet smelling air. She took a long drink of her beer as she watched the group of students dancing below her.

Tonight was going to be fun. A night to remember. Her favorite song by Lady Gaga came on. She started bobbing her head to the rhythmic techno beat. Partying was defiantly her scene. Loud music hot guys. She hiccupped as she searched the crowd looking for a familiar face.

"You are so funny, Adrian" a familiar female's voice said loudly

Cornelia looked down into the crowd to see Rachelle wearing a reveling white swimsuit. Clinging onto Adrian's arm.

For some reason seeing them made her blood boil. Plus Adrian looked rather happy.

"He shouldn't be happy" Cornelia thought "He should still be hung up on me"

"I'll be right back" Rachelle said "I left my towel in the car"

"Okay" Adrian replied with a huge smile "Met me back at the pool."

Rachelle nodded and headed for the door. Cornelia smiled grimly. Anger pulsing through her veins

"That little bitch thinks she can get my sloppy seconds!" she thought "If Adrian isn't happy with me. He'll be happy with no one."

Cornelia staggered down the stairs toward the door.

"Her ass is mine" she said out loud

**Sasuke finds out he could've been home and Crimson hid it from him. Rachelle and Adrian are hitting it off at his party. And the crazed drunken Cornelia is about to confront an unsuspecting Rachelle.**

**To see how all this turns out. Read the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey readers! Thanks for reading the twenty sixth chapter of "A Crimson Night"**_

_**I finally have all my computer access back so now all chapters will be released back onto a schedule!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Narrative Point of View<span>**

Cornelia stormed across the street where Rachelle had parked her small orange car. Rachelle had her back turned digging into the cluttered trunk.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Cornelia slurred

Rachelle turned around then said

"What are you talking about? I think you really need to lay off the booze"

Cornelia tilted her head back and laughed. Really laughed. Rachelle looked at her as if she was crazy and started to make her way back toward the street.

"You think you're being funny trying to date Adrian after me!" Cornelia yelled "Its pitiful how you will always live in my shadow"

Hearing this made Rachelle stop in her tracks. She turned around to face Cornelia careful not to step off the curb into on coming traffic.

"No!" Rachelle screamed back "What's pitiful is that a _girl_ like you is bearing a child!"

Cornelia's eyes twitched uncontrollably as she got into Rachelle's face. Her breath heavy with the scent of alcohol.

"How did you know that?" she asked

"I doesn't matter" Rachelle yelled "You are still an unfit mother who doesn't even know who the father is! And you expect guys like Adrian and Sasuke to want you! Well guess what they don't know one does! The only reason anyone is your friend in the first place is because they are scared of you; but guess what I'm not!"

Cornelia's face twisted up into a snarl that was scarily haggish.

"Take that back" she said venom oozing from her words

"No!" Rachelle snapped "I'm not your friend so leave me and everyone else alone! Especially Sasuke and Adrian!"

"You bitch!" Cornelia shrieked

Out the corner of her blue eyes she could see a truck speeding up the road. Without a second thought Cornelia pushed Rachelle out into the street.

The truck tried to stop. Slamming down on the brakes creating a loud screeching sound. But it was too late. The truck slammed into Rachelle's body with a bone breaking impact.

Cornelia laughed again looking down at Rachelle's limp unconscious body and all the people rushing around to help her.

**Crimson's Point of View**

The walk home was miserable. Not a single word. An even thicker silence than before. I walked quickly trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. I knew he was mad. I screwed up.

Once home I was headed toward the staircase so I could go up to my room and hide my face.

"All this time you have had the power to send me home and you decided to keep me here." Sasuke said making me stop in my tracks and turn to face him

"Yes I chose to keep you here." I replied quietly as I stared up at Sasuke who was about a foot taller than me

"Why!" he asked anger was apparent in his usually calm voice

"B-because I-I care about you, a-and wanted y-you to stay" I stuttered getting nervous at the tone he was taking.

His eyes narrowed into a deathly glare, full of hate and disgust. The fact that he looked at me this way ripped my heart to pieces.

"I could care less about you and what you want." he snarled coldly

I met his glare. My tears started to stream out of my eyes. I took in a deep breath to keep myself from completely bursting into tears. I didn't bother to mask the hurt expression that attacked my face.

"Fine" I screamed at him my voice shaking "Go ahead and fall deeper in the pit of darkness"

Tears streaked my cheeks smearing my make up. I turned and ran up the stairs unable to face the Uchiha any longer. I slammed my door closed once I reached my bedroom.

**Narrative Point of View**

The days drifted by slowly. All in which Crimson didn't say a single word to Sasuke. Usually she would bounce downstairs in the morning and call him a "smartass" but not lately. She hasn't said anything not a single word.

Sasuke was bugged.

"She is pissing me off" he though "Giving me the cold shoulder like this"

He sighed and flicked the television off.

"I'm going to make her talk to me"

* * *

><p><strong>So a drunken Cornelia pushes Rachelle in front of a car during their argument. Sasuke and Crimson get into a heated argument. Which results in Crimson not talking to him. But little to her knowledge the under spoken Uchiha has a trick up his sleeve.<strong>

**To find out how things turn out; read the next chapter of "A Crimson Night"**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey folks! The following chapter is so juicy I had to update today! I hope you enjoy! And Miss. Tie. Lol. I really enjoyed reading your review. You kind of reminded me of Tobi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Crimson's Point of View<span>_

I laid across my bed, watching the ceiling fan spin. Sasuke's harsh words replayed themselves repeatedly in my head. I couldn't understand why they hurt so much. I was used to him being mean but this time it was different. It actually hurt. And the way he looked at me. The thought of it just made my heart ache. Had I actually let my guard down to the Uchiha? Or was I just being foolish and sensitive? On top of that Valerie had given him the powder to take him home and he hadn't left.

"Tell me what's wrong with you." a familiar dark voice ordered

I looked toward the door to see Sasuke. His obsidian eyes looked demandingly into mine.

"You don't care, remember?" I spat bitterly

Sasuke frowned, closed the door, then strode across the room toward me. I rolled over on the bed. So my back faced him.

"Roll over" Sasuke said a hint of irritation in his voice

"I don't wish to speak with you." I muttered into the pillow

The room went silent. Then I felt his strong hands on me as he rolled me over. Grabbing me tightly by the wrists, and pinning my arms above my head with one hand. He used the other hand to move the hair out of my eyes.

I looked him in the face, and blushed slightly noticing the position we we're in. I struggled trying to get him off of me.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked looking completely amused by me struggle

"Get off of me!" I snapped squirming some more

His grip on my wrists tightened and he pinned me firmly against the bed. My cheeks were on fire as Sasuke lowered his face to mine. Our lips only centimeters apart. His warm breath tickled my face making the heat pooled in my stomach rush into my inner thighs.

"What are you doing?" I huffed breathlessly

Sasuke smirked mischievously then kissed me. My heart was beating so fast I thought I'd die. His lips were soft and seemingly experienced.

His hold on my wrists loosened up the slightest bit as the kiss deepened. His tongue ran against my bottom lip. Asking for permission to further explore my mouth.

I granted him access. His tongue slid into my mouth as he pressed himself against me in a way that way driving me insane.

We finally separated, both breathing raggedly. Sasuke stared me in the eyes for another second then got off of me. And walked toward the door, keeping his back to me.

"I'm sorry" he said his voice a stifled whisper "That should tell you how I feel about you"

With that being said he opened the door and walked out of it. Leaving me alone with a confused look on my face.

Sasuke was making our separation even more painful. I licked my lips still tasting him on them.

I walked downstairs. My legs feeling shaky and weak.

"Whoa, you feeling sick or something?" a whimsical voice asked

I looked toward the kitchen to see Valerie sitting on the counter.

"Get off the counter!" I yelled at her

"Why so snappy, Crimson?" Valerie asked as a quizzical look crossed her face

"Sasuke kissed me!" I blurted feeling myself blushing as I said it

"You make it sound as it was a bad thing" Valerie replied looking even more confused

"It is a bad thing if he is leaving and I'll never see him again!" I shrieked my voice getting high pitched

"How'd his lips taste?" Valerie questioned completely discarding my earlier statement

"What?" was my response trying to stop the beet red blush that viciously attacked my cheeks.

"I know that kiss had to be good." Valerie continued "Sasuke is so sexy!"

"Okay! It was nice!" I yelled putting my head down to hide the blush that reached the tips of my ears.

"You sly dog!" Valerie exclaimed with a huge smile

The room got quiet. So I asked

"How'd you get in here anyway? The door was locked."

"I'm a witch, with the power to conjure anything I want" Valerie stated "Do you really think a locked door can hold me back?"

I shook my head. Then went into the fridge and got a can of Dr. Pepper. I downed half of the can of the fizzy drink and plopped down at the kitchen table.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket making me jump. I dug the phone out and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Crimson" a familiar voice said "It's Rachelle"

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly "And how did you get my number?"

"Just come to the hospital. I need to tell you some things"

"Why are you in the hospital?" I questioned "And why should I trust you?"

"Just get over here, now please!" Rachelle yelled

Then she hung up. What the heck? With a long sigh I gathered my things and headed for the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Crimson finally kiss! Although he is leaving.<strong>

**And Rachelle has a ton of dirt to tell Crimson!**

**To find out what happens next, read chapter twenty-eight!**

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHORS NOTICE!**

**Hey readers! I'm sorry is you all thought that this was an actual chapter. "An interview with the cast of A Crimson Night" is almost complete. But I need some more questions.**

**I know there are a lot of you guy's out there so everyone leave a review and give me some JUICY questions! I really need them**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kayla Knight:)**

**P.s: If you wanna read more about me and the process i go throught to write this story. (Someone subjested i do this) Hit me up at**

**Kaylaknight dot livejournal dot com:)**

**sorry it looks weird. stupid filter thing**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey readers! Well it finally happened, Sasuke and Crimson's first kiss! I feel like the scene was pretty steamy. Lol. Well on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Crimson's Point of View<span>_

"No way" I said looking at Rachelle who laid in the hospital bed next to me "There is no way Cornelia pushed you in front of a truck."

Rachelle frowned at me then replied with a glare

"So you think I threw myself in front of a truck"

"No" I muttered "I think you we're drunk and fell off the curb in front of the truck. I also think this is another on of you and Cornelia's tricks"

"It isn't!" Rachelle said defensively "Do you really think we would go to the extent of doing bodily harm to ourselves just to get at you?"

I shrugged and met her green eyed gaze.

"Well I'm telling the truth. Cornelia is crazy"

"Duh" I replied "But why would she push her lapdog into traffic?"

Rachelle pretty face scrunched up at what I called her

"Yes. Offense" I said

She rolled her eyes and blurted

"Cornelia is pregnant!"

My eyes went wide with utter shock.

"No way."

"Yeah. She doesn't want anyone to know so I guess that's why she pushed me in front of traffic so I would get hurt and lose my memory or something" Rachelle continued

"Well since she thinks you are seriously hurt and losing your memory and such how about you just pretend that you have lost it" I started

Rachelle smiled wickedly

"Ya know, for a weirdo you are pretty devious"

_Narrative Point of View_

Valerie sat at Crimson's kitchen table eating a ham sandwich she found in the refrigerator. Sasuke strolled through the front door. Looking annoyed as usual.

"Hey Sasuke" Valerie said stretching out the words

Sasuke gave her a look of acknowledgement and sat down of the couch.

"Why are you still here, Uchiha?" Valerie asked chewing her sandwich and looking over at him

"I had some things to handle" he muttered "Besides I'm leaving tomorrow"

"Oh, and when you say "business" you mean kissing Crimson" Valerie asked with a blindingly big smile

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away from her. A tiny blush threatening to engulf his face.

"It's none of your business."

"Awwww!" Valerie cooed loudly "You like Crimson!"

"No I don't! shut the hell up!" he snapped

"Its so cute!" Valerie said "Too bad you are going back to your own world. Crimson will be crushed"

"No she won't" Sasuke responded "She is a tough girl. She won't be missing me anyhow. She can just move on."

Valerie's face went blank. She muttered

"She really cares about you though."

"So have a lot of other girls" Sasuke said "She can carry on with life just like all of them. After all life is all about sacrifices"

"Man you are stupid" Valerie snapped "Pushing this off like she means nothing to you"

Sasuke went silent. Valerie glared at him.

"The least you can do is make your last moments together somewhat memorable"

Sasuke looked over at the green haired witch. A slight smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

"I still have to get her back for something. So I'm sure time won't be wasted"

* * *

><p><strong>What's Sasuke getting back at Crimson for before he leaves? And what is Rachelle and Crimson's plan? Read the next chapter to find out<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey readers! I have a very important poll up that I need you all to vote on! So do it, or else! This is a pretty "steamy" chapter I warn you. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Crimson's Point of View<span>_

Sasuke and I walked home from the hospital. A large full moon engulfed the dark starless sky. It was a beautiful night to be out walking, not too cool but not hot.

I glanced over at Sasuke, who looked devilishly gorgeous. The silver light from the moon seemed to make his creamy pale skin glow.

"Why did it take you an hour to get to the hospital after I called you?" I asked quietly

"Because Valerie wanted to lecture me" he replied

His perfect onyx eyes stared back into mine. Cold as usual. We decided to take a shortcut through a dark alley to get back to the house. Upon entering the alley I immediately felt the drop in temperature. Which gave me goose bumps.

The ground was wet. Cluttered with large puddles of murky water and trash. We walked to the middle of the alley before Sasuke broke the silence that had fallen heavily over us.

"You really know how to piss me off."

I raised an eyebrow. I haven't done anything to piss the temperamental Uchiha off lately.

"What did I do this time?" I asked genuinely puzzled by the statement

Without another word I was pinned between the cool concrete wall of a building and the angel from hell. I tried to control the blush treating to attack my cheeks upon feeling the slim yet muscular build of the Uchiha being pressed against me.

His cheek was sealed tightly to mine, his lips grazing my ear. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye

"You think you are so funny" he muttered "Making me blush like that"

His voice sounded dark and vaguely aroused which made me blush at the sound of it.

Then I felt something warm and slick touch my cheek. I tried to turn my head toward him, but was held firmly in place by my chin.

"He's licking me" my breath caught at the realization of it

I felt Sasuke's free hand move from my arm down to my thigh. His face shifted from my cheek down to the nape of my neck. He started kissing the sensitive flesh searching for my soft spot.

His lips touched a particular spot, and my breathing hitched. I felt him smirk against my skin as he bit me. Earning a quiet moan from me. I let myself press against him slightly.

Then to my complete and utter displeasure he pulled away from me.

"Pay back's a bitch, isn't it?" he asked smugly as he started to walk down the alley

"This was the payback he threatened me from making him blush in the hallway the other morning?" I thought shocked

My cheeks darkened with anger instead of lust. As I put the thoughts together.

"Your such a smart ass!" I screamed at him as I walked up the alley behind him

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Read the next chapter!<strong>

**Review! And vote on the poll!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey readers! Sorry the update took so long but I'm not really sure how to end the story, lol. But you guys really need to vote on the poll I have up. Its evolves the future of the story! This chapter may be a little short, but I promise the next on will be worth reading! I also have another story out called "Blow my Heart up!" I think you all would really enjoy reading it. So do it! (yes I am shamelessly advertising it, lol)**

**Disclaimer: to my complete and utter displeasure I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Crimson's Point of View<span>_

I opened my eyes to see the bright red numbers of my alarm clock reading seven thirty. It was Saturday and I still got up early. I frowned slightly remembering what was to happen today.

Sasuke was going home. Back to his own realm. I didn't want him to leave but I knew I had kept him here long enough. A tear fell down my cheek followed by another and another.

I was being too sensitive crying over a guy. I sniffled wiping my nose on my shirt sleeve.

"Are you crying?" a familiar voice asked

I rolled over to see Sasuke standing in the doorway looking gorgeous as usual.

"No" I lied "I just have something in my eye."

I slid out of bed and slipped on the rug. Hitting the floor with a thud.

"Oww" I rubbed the side of my head and got up into sitting position.

I felt more tears fall down my already soaked cheeks. Today just isn't my day. I rubbed my face, letting my bangs cover my crying eyes. I felt a long delicate finger push the hair from my face.

Beautiful onyx eyes met my grey-blue one's

"What'd I tell you about your hair?" Sasuke asked

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out! Sorry its so short! Review! And read "Blow my Heart up!" (Yes shameless advertising!)<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guy! Its finally settled! There will be a sequel to this story named "Scarlet Dawn". I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and support! Scarlet Dawn is defiantly going to be a drama filled ride! I even tweaked my writing style a bit to make it easier to read and more descriptive. Now without further ado, here is the final chapter of "A Crimson Night"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Crimson's Point of View<span>_

"Y-You told me to k-keep it out of m-my face." I stammered getting nervous seeing how close the Uchiha was to me

We were both silent for a moment. Just looking at each other. My gaze drifted lazily from his eyes to his lips. They looked good. So soft. With the perfect little pout. Before I knew it, I had leaned forward. Our lips only centimeters apart. His warm breath tickled my still slightly damped face.

"Come on and kiss me." Sasuke murmured quietly

I felt my face darken. As my eyes continued to rake his soft features. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Biting his lower lip as we separated.

I felt Sasuke run his fingers through my hair, tugging it gently.

"Look at you two lovebirds!" a voice said

We quickly separated and looked toward the door to see Valerie standing in the doorway. With a big smile on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned bluntly

"Well I wanted to be here to watch Crimson to send you home" Valerie replied "Duh. Why, was I interrupting something important?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "No"

"Well lets get this show on the road" she continued "Sasuke get upstairs and put on your original clothing so we can get you back home."

With another eye roll, Sasuke left the room and shuffled up the stairs.

"So how you feeling, little red?" Valerie asked after he was gone

"Good." I replied forcing a smile "Everything is just peachy"

Valerie frowned "Don't lie. How are you happy when you are about to send away the one you love forever."

I looked up at Valerie meeting her yellow eyed gaze.

"I'm okay. I promised" I stated "Besides I don't _love _Sasuke. Just as he doesn't _love_ me. We just kissed that's all."

My heart ached as the words escaped my mouth. Valerie glared at me, but before she could say a word Sasuke came into the room. (far too quickly might I add)

"You ready?" I asked as I took out a small velvet sac of magic powder.

"Naw" Sasuke replied sarcastically

"Smart ass" I growled as I opened the tiny sack and tossed the glowing silver dust into the air.

The room filled with a blindingly bright light.

"I wish Sasuke would return to the manga" I said

With a particularly bright flash of light the Naruto book sitting on the floor started to glow and the pages glowed feverously.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. Sasuke looked over at me. His eyes softened the tiniest bit.

"Bye, Sasuke" I huffed letting more tears fall

"Good-Bye, Crimson" he replied so softly I could barely hear him "By the way you have snot running from your nose."

My eyes went wide with shock and my face darkened with embarrassment.

"You are such a smart ass!" I screamed at him as I wiped my runny nose.

With a signature Sasuke I'm-so-awesome-and-I-know-it smirk, he walked into the silver light. Leaving me forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of part one! To find out what happens next check out "Scarlet Dawn" I should be releasing it today!<strong>

**Review! **


End file.
